


Cedric's Letters

by Oakstone730



Series: Twist of Fate [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakstone730/pseuds/Oakstone730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TwistofFate!Verse - Love letters to Simon from Cedric. I may add more as the mood strikes. Some may have mentions of Harry & Draco, but not all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omi_Ohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Ohmy/gifts).



> I was feeling much love for Cedric this morning, and felt compelled to write a little Twist!Verse. For Omi_ohmy, for all the love she shares throughout the year. 
> 
> This is the letter to Cedric wrote to Simon, after leaving the downstairs locker room, in Twist of Fate's Chapter 9 (Troubled Waters)...
> 
> There was a pause on the record player and the next song came on. Draco flashed Harry a smile. "My dance."
> 
> "This one?" Harry asked with surprise as "Wild Horses" started to play.
> 
> "Definitely," Draco murmured, pulling Harry out of his chair.
> 
> Cedric close up his book, "I think I'll leave you to the dancing and go and write a letter to Simon up in my room. Remember that curfew is in a half hour."
> 
> Draco and Harry scarcely noticed he was going. Harry swayed with Draco, their feet barely moving...

 

Simon,

Remember the first time we danced together? At the Ravenclaw Halloween party?

I was thinking of that tonight, how amazing it felt to be in your arms. I was with that couple I wrote to you about, the one that can't be seen together in public. There's a place in the castle where they secretly meet. We'd been studying and listening to Muggle music and when they decided to dance, I came back to the dormitory to give them their privacy. It was bittersweet watching them. D was holding H in his arms and his eyes were close and I could just tell from the expression on his face, how much he cares for H.

It made me want to come straight back to the dormitory to write to you and tell you that not an hour goes by when I don't think of you. I miss you so badly that my body aches.

Please tell me that you can come up for the next Hogsmeade weekend. I've learned the secret about the Shrieking Shack, as we've always suspected the legend of it being haunted were invented to keep students away. The story told to me, by someone in the know, was that years ago, there was a Hogwarts student who was a werewolf, and Dumbledore, the sly fox that he is, started the rumor so that the student would have a safe place to go during a full moon.

Now all I can think about is how it would be the perfect spot to meet, don't you think? I can't tell you how desperately I want to be alone with you. To feel you against me again… how I miss you, Simon.

Afterwards, we can walk down to Rosmerta's for a late lunch, after all the other students have headed back to the castle. Have you ever thought about how fortunate we are that we can walk down the street holding hands, or have lunch together, and not be afraid? It is really difficult watching H and D struggle to maintain their public personas that have to be, for their own protection, very antagonistic.

I fear for them, I don't think many adults could cope with what they are going through, what possible chance can two 14-year olds have? I know what you're thinking, Simon, that most fourth-year crushes end after just a few weeks or months, and for most students they should - schoolroom relationships are just part of the growing-up process. It isn't desirable or healthy for any couple to get too serious, too soon. But the exception, I think, is H & D.

They need each other - the things they have been through, you just can't imagine. Far worse than anything I encountered last summer at the Muggle counseling centre. It makes me so angry. What they go through in the summer months, it is horrendous. H actually has to hide food, or rely on food that is owled to him by his friends because his 'family' all but starves him. And, for D, he is torn between what is right, and what his family expects of him. I fear for him having to go home this coming summer. His father is powerful and dangerous.

I will help them as best I can, although I'll tell you that their problems are far greater than anything I can handle on my own. I'm tempted to go to Dumbledore, and ask him to help them, but I don't know how I can do that without revealing their secret. There is time though, summer is months away, until then they are safe in their secret room where no one can hurt them. Maybe I'll go to Dumbledore after the Triwizard is over...

Ugh, the Triwizard, I still haven't solved the riddle of the damned egg. I can't describe how terrible the noise is, I tried opening it under a pile of duvets in the dorm last night, to see if that would make it any more bearable, it didn't work. Any insight you may have would be greatly appreciated.

Please come to Hogsmeade, Tell those goblins that there is a family emergency, or that you've come down with dragonpox, anything, so that I can hold you again.

Until then, all my love,

Cedric.


	2. Cedric's Last Letter

Dear Simon,

It is nearly midnight and I am sitting on the steps of the courtyard. I tried sleeping but did nothing but toss and turn and stare at the ceiling in anticipation. I am trembling with excitement, knowing that you will be here in just a few short hours.

Mum has promised that she will let us sneak away for a little time alone, she'll distract Da with a visit to the greenhouses. Yes, I know you must be blushing at the thought of me asking her to help us out, but won't it be worth a little embarrassment to be able to sneak into my room? I thought so.

What I am not looking forward to is the third task, although it will be a relief to have it over with, finally. There is no more preparation I can do - I am as fit as I can be. The exercises and running have seen to that. I've practiced the spells and charms so many times, I can do them in my sleep.

The entire third year Hufflepuff class volunteered to help me train - they were my willing victims for the spell casting. Do me a favor and bring two galleons worth of Honeydukes best candies when you come, to give as a thank you. Hopefully, I'll win the Triwizard and can pay you back from the prize money, otherwise I shall have to find another way to fulfill my debt to you. Hmmm. Maybe it would better if I don't win, I would love to be your indebted servant, attending to your every need and desire.

This has been such a difficult year, I'd never realized how much I had taken for granted the privilege of being able to see you every day. I miss that so much. My favorite times were when we used to sneak off to be alone.

Do you remember when we got caught by Dumbledore in the alcove behind the charms classroom? The look on his face! I think that is when I first realized I loved you, watching as you casually tucked in your shirt and said ' _Good evening, Professor Dumbledore, fancy bumping into you here_ ,' as if he hadn't just caught us completely _in flagrante_. Merlin, remember how hard we laughed after he walked away saying - " _Don't let me interrupt, it is a lovely night for exercising._ "

My favorite memory, though, is the night we spent up in the Astronomy tower. I don't have to tell you why that's my favorite.

It is foolish, I suppose, writing you such a long letter, when you will be here in the morning. You'll hardly have a chance to read it before you have disapparate to Hogsmeade.

he sky is full of stars, and it is so still I can hear the ripple of water as the Giant Squid moves across the lake. I wish I could sleep, but I haven't been able to shake the feeling of-I don't know what- dread maybe. I've had it ever since we were shown the maze. And isn't just the horrible things they did to our Quidditch pitch. I don't know how mere hedges can be so threatening but these are - they are twenty feet tall and the growth so thick light can't penetrate them. It is something more, though, that is setting me on edge.

If it weren't for how much I am looking forward to seeing you, I would be wishing that tomorrow doesn't come.

It isn't fear - I learned to fight and conquer that during the first task. Facing a dragon is rather effective way to force oneself to summon inner courage. And that day I learned that courageismore exhilarating than fear. I need to remember this as I step up to the maze entrance, knowing that you will be here, watching, helps.

Have no fear, I am resolved to shrug off this shroud of unease. Win or lose, tomorrow's task will help me prepare for a far greater threat: the Death Eaters. The strange events that started at the World Cup have been increasing and Da is sure that there are worse things yet to come. He says that Dumbledore sent warnings out to the members of the old Order. I'm sure your grandfather has already received his owl. There is no doubt it happening again, and this time we will not be children sent to the country to hide, we can be part of the fight.

This is our time. We can do our part to defeat the bastards when they come.

I'm not under any delusions - we will not be heroes. We will not become victors overnight. The victory will be in every step we take: facing the unfeasible, seeing and not running. We will discover the strength to battle on.

I am waxing poetic, and making little sense, but know this - I love you, and miss you, Simon. I am counting the minutes until you are here. I am going to go back to my bed, and hopefully dream of when we once again be one.

Yours - tonight, tomorrow, forever.

Cedric


End file.
